


Asgardian Annoyance

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Loki's found a way to inconvenience you once again. Now it's time for some payback.





	Asgardian Annoyance

Babysitting Loki was not what you wanted to be doing for the next few weeks but thanks to the world leaders and Fury you were. After the attack in New York only a trusted SHIELD agent could be put in charge of monitoring the god. That trusted agent recommended by Fury happened to be you. You hated him for it.

Watching Loki meant that you weren’t able to go on missions or for that matter go anywhere. You had to be monitored by cameras and fellow agents the entire time. It became like your own reality tv show. Of course you and Loki didn’t get along, but that would be the case with anyone who was forced to keep an eye on the person who destroyed their home city. 

The only form of entertainment that you could now have was either reading or watching tv. Not that either of those two was a bad option, but sometimes you needed to get out of the apartment, even if it was for groceries. However, one week into your shared confinement with the Asgardian you found a solution to your entertainment problem.

It had started out as an accident, you waking up early and not feeling like going back to sleep. You thought you were being quiet enough in the kitchen making breakfast for yourself but apparently the clattering of a pan in the sink was enough to wake Loki. He was angry and tried scolding you for waking him up but you brushed it off and continued to eat. 

Over the next few days you found better ways to irritate him from playing your music at a high enough volume to bother him but not your neighbors, and making loud noises around the house while cleaning. Even the other SHIELD agents were let in on the joke, enjoying seeing how worked up Loki got when they made a show of loudly plunking groceries down on the counter.

Today was a special annoyance. You were in the mood to bake and typically, as you were usually alone when you baked, you played music. Knowing that Loki was in his room reading you made a show of choosing your music very carefully. Carefully in the sense that each song was loud, fast, and fun to sing along to. Whether you could sing or not didn’t matter, what matter was irritating the person who knowingly caused the destruction of a whole city and killed thousands of innocent people.

After belting out a few songs and finishing up a batch of cookies Loki padded barefoot out of the kitchen giving you a look that you knew was supposed to be terrifying.

“What’s up Loki. Want a cookie?”

“Would you stop singing?”

“My home, don’t have to”

“I could make you”

“If only there weren’t cameras around. Now take a cookie and go do whatever it was you were doing”

Grumbling to himself he took a cookie, bit into it, and sulked back to his room. At least he liked the cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
